The Wicker Man
| starring = Edward Woodward Christopher Lee Britt Ekland Ingrid Pitt Diane Cilento | music = Paul Giovanni | cinematography = Harry Waxman | editing = Eric Boyd-Perkins | studio = British Lion Films | distributor = British Lion Films (United Kingdom) | released = | runtime = 87 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = £500,000 | gross = $58,341 }} The Wicker Man is a 1973 British mystery horror film directed by Robin Hardy. It stars Edward Woodward, Britt Ekland, Diane Cilento, Ingrid Pitt, and Christopher Lee. The screenplay by Anthony Shaffer, inspired by David Pinner's 1967 novel Ritual, centres on the visit of Police Sergeant Neil Howie to the isolated island of Summerisle, in search of a missing girl. Howie, a devout Christian, is appalled to find that the inhabitants of the island have abandoned Christianity and now practise a form of Celtic paganism. Paul Giovanni composed the film score.http://www.bfi.org.uk/films-tv-people/4ce2b6bac941d The Wicker Man is generally well-regarded by critics. Film magazine Cinefantastique described it as "The Citizen Kane of horror movies", and in 2004 Total Film magazine named The Wicker Man the sixth greatest British film of all time. It also won the 1978 Saturn Award for Best Horror Film, the burning Wicker Man scene was No. 45 on Bravo's 100 Scariest Movie Moments, and during the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony the film was included as part of a sequence that celebrated British cinema. In 2013, a copy of the original U.S. theatrical version was digitally restored and released. In 1989, Shaffer wrote a script treatment for The Loathsome Lambton Worm, a direct sequel with fantasy elements. Hardy had no interest in the project, and it was never produced. In 2006, an ill-received''The Wicker Man'' (2006) has a 15% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. American remake was released, from which Hardy and others involved with the original have dissociated themselves. In 2011, a spiritual sequel entitled The Wicker Tree was released to mixed reviews. This film was also directed by Hardy, and featured Lee in a cameo appearance. Plot Sergeant Howie (Edward Woodward) journeys to the remote Hebridean island Summerisle to investigate the disappearance of a young girl, Rowan Morrison (Gerry Cowper), about whom he has received an anonymous letter. Howie, a devout Christian, is disturbed to find the islanders paying homage to the pagan Celtic gods of their ancestors. They copulate openly in the fields, include children as part of the May Day celebrations, teach children of the phallic association of the maypole, and place toads in their mouths to cure sore throats. The Islanders, including Rowan's own mother (Irene Sunters), appear to be attempting to thwart his investigation by claiming that Rowan never existed. While staying at the Green Man Inn, Howie notices a series of photographs celebrating the annual harvest, each featuring a young girl as the May Queen. The photograph of the most recent celebration is suspiciously missing; the landlord (Lindsay Kemp) tells him it was broken. The landlord's beautiful daughter, Willow (Britt Ekland), attempts to seduce Howie, but he refuses her advances. After seeing Rowan's burial plot, Howie meets the island's leader, Lord Summerisle (Christopher Lee), grandson of a Victorian agronomist, to obtain permission for an exhumation. Lord Summerisle explains that his grandfather developed strains of fruit trees that would prosper in Scotland's climate, and encouraged the belief that old gods would use the new strains to bring prosperity to the island. Over the next several generations, the island's inhabitants fully embraced the pagan religion. Howie finds the missing harvest photograph, showing Rowan standing amidst empty boxes. His research reveals that when there is a poor harvest, the islanders make a human sacrifice to ensure that the next will be bountiful. He comes to the conclusion that Rowan is alive and has been chosen for sacrifice. During the May Day celebration, Howie knocks out and ties up the innkeeper so he can steal his costume and mask (that of Punch, the fool) and infiltrate the parade. When it seems the villagers are about to sacrifice Rowan, he cuts her free and flees with her into a cave. On exiting it, they are intercepted by the islanders, to whom Rowan happily returns. Lord Summerisle tells Howie that Rowan was never the intended sacrifice – Howie himself is. He fits their gods' four requirements: he came of his own free will, with "the power of a king" (by representing the Law), is a virgin, and is a fool. Defiant, Howie loudly warns Lord Summerisle and the islanders that the fruit-tree strains are failing permanently and that the villagers will turn on him (Lord Summerisle) and sacrifice him next summer when the next harvest fails as well; Summerisle angrily insists that the sacrifice of the "willing, king-like, virgin fool" will be accepted and that the next harvest will not fail. The villagers force Howie inside a giant wicker man statue, set it ablaze and surround it, singing the Middle English folk song "Sumer Is Icumen In." Inside the wicker man, a terrified Howie recites Psalm 23, and prays to Christ. He curses the islanders as he burns to death. The wicker man collapses in flames, revealing the setting sun. Cast * Edward Woodward as Sgt. Howie * Christopher Lee as Lord Summerisle * Britt Ekland as Willow MacGregor ** Annie Ross as Willow MacGregor (voice) ** Rachel Verney as Willow MacGregor (singing voice) * Diane Cilento as Miss Rose * Ingrid Pitt as Librarian * Lindsay Kemp as Alder MacGregor (the landlord) * Russell Waters as Harbour Master * Aubrey Morris as Old Gardener/Gravedigger * Irene Sunter as May Morrison * Donald Eccles as T.H. Lennox * Walter Carr as School Master * Roy Boyd as Broome * Peter Brewis as Musician * Geraldine Cowper as Rowan Morrison * John Young as Fishmonger * John Sharp as Doctor Ewan (longer version) * John Hallam as Police Constable McTaggart (longer version) * Tony Roper as Postman (longer version) Production Background In the early 1970s, the actor Christopher Lee was a Hammer Horror regular, best known for his roles in a series of successful films, beginning with The Curse of Frankenstein (as the monster, 1957). Lee wanted to break free of this image and take on more interesting acting roles. He met with screenwriter Anthony Shaffer, and they agreed to work together. Film director Robin Hardy and British Lion head Peter Snell became involved in the project. Shaffer had a series of conversations with Hardy, and the two decided that it would be fun to make a horror film centering on "old religion", in sharp contrast to the Hammer films they had both seen as horror film fans.Stephen Applebaum "The Wicker Man: Caught in the crossfire", The Independent, 18 August 2006 Shaffer read the David Pinner novel Ritual, in which a devout Christian policeman is called to investigate what appears to be the ritual murder of a young girl in a rural village, and decided that it would serve well as the source material for the project. Pinner originally wrote Ritual as a film treatment for director Michael Winner, who had John Hurt in mind as a possible star. Winner eventually declined the project, so Pinner's agent convinced him to write Ritual as a novel instead. Shaffer and Lee paid Pinner £15,000 for the rights to the novel, and Shaffer set to work on the screenplay. He soon decided that a direct adaptation would not work well and drafted a new story based only loosely on the story of the novel. Shaffer wanted the film to be "a little more literate" than the average horror picture. He specifically wanted a film with a minimum of violence and gore. He was tired of seeing horror films that relied almost entirely on viscera to be scary. The focus of the film was crystallised when he "finally hit upon the abstract concept of sacrifice." The image of the wicker man, which gave the filmmakers their title, was taken from one sentence in Julius Caesar's account of his wars in what is now France. Caesar claimed that the local tribes there had executed their most serious criminals by burning them alive in a huge man-shaped sculpture of woven twigs. For Shaffer, this was "the most alarming and imposing image that I had ever seen."Lori Anderson "Worship at the feet of The Wicker Man", The Scotsman, 21 Septemberv 2013 The idea of a confrontation between a modern Christian and a remote, pagan community continued to intrigue Shaffer, who performed painstaking research on paganism. Brainstorming with Hardy, they conceived the film as presenting the pagan elements objectively and accurately, accompanied by authentic music and a believable, contemporary setting. One of their main resources was The Golden Bough, a study of mythology and religion written by Scottish anthropologist James Frazer.Melanie J. Wright [https://books.google.com/books?id=-NPfv-s7WdcC&pg=PA87 Religion and Film: An Introduction], London: IB Tauris, 2000, p.87 Casting , who appeared in more than 275 motion pictures, considered The Wicker Man his best film.]] Television actor Edward Woodward was cast in the role of Sergeant Neil Howie after the part was declined by both Michael York and David Hemmings. In Britain, Woodward was best known for the role of ''Callan'', which he played from 1967 to 1972. After The Wicker Man, Woodward went on to receive international attention for his roles in the 1980 film ''Breaker Morant'' and the 1980s TV series The Equalizer. After Shaffer saw her on the stage, he lured Diane Cilento out of semi-retirement to play the town's schoolmistress. (They lived together in Queensland from 1975, and married in 1985.) Ingrid Pitt, another British horror film veteran, was cast as the town librarian and registrar. The Swedish actress Britt Ekland was cast as the innkeeper's lascivious daughter, although two body doubles were used for her naked scenes – as Ekland was three months pregnant with her son Nic, to Lou Adler. Stuart Hopps (the film's choreographer) called upon the services of a London-based "exotic dancer" called "Miss P." who gyrated at the doorway, whilst local 18-year-old extra Jane Jackson was filmed in the wall scenes (although in reality, the bedrooms of Willow and Sergeant Howie were not "through the wall" from each other: Willow's was upstairs in the Cally Estates offices in Gatehouse of Fleet whilst Howie's was away in a family home in the Main Street of Whithorn). Her speaking and singing voices were dubbed by Annie Ross and Rachel Verney respectively. Filming The film was produced at a time of crisis for the British film industry. The studio in charge of production, British Lion Films, was in financial trouble and was bought by wealthy businessman John Bentley. To convince the unions that he was not about to asset-strip the company, Bentley needed to get a film into production quickly. This meant that The Wicker Man, a film set during spring, actually began filming in October 1972: artificial leaves and blossoms had to be glued to trees in many scenes. The production was kept on a small budget. Christopher Lee was extremely keen to get the film made; he and others worked on the production without pay. While filming took place, British Lion was bought by EMI Films. The film was shot almost entirely in the small Scottish towns of Gatehouse of Fleet, Newton Stewart, Kirkcudbright, and Creetown in Dumfries and Galloway, as well as Plockton in Ross-shire. Some scenes were filmed in and around the Isle of Whithorn, where the owners of the castle, Elizabeth McAdam McLaughland and David Wheatley, plus several other local people, featured in various scenes. Culzean Castle in Ayrshire and its grounds and Floors Castle were also used for the shooting. Some of the opening flying shoots feature the Isle of Skye, including the pinnacles of The Storr and the Quiraing. The cave scenes were filmed inside Wookey Hole in Somerset. The amphibious aircraft that takes Sergeant Howie from the religious certainties of the mainland to the ancient beliefs of the island was a Thurston Teal, owned and flown in the aerial sequences by Christopher Murphy. The end burning of the Wicker Man occurred at Burrow Head (near a caravan site). According to Britt Ekland, some animals did actually perish inside the Wicker Man, whereas Robin Hardy said in an interview that great care was taken to ensure that the animals were in no danger of being hurt during this scene and that they were not inside the Wicker Man when it was set on fire. , Poland]] Music The film's soundtrack often forms a major component of the narrative, just as with other important arthouse films of the era such as Donald Cammell and Nicolas Roeg's Performance. Songs accompany many important scenes, such as the plane's arrival, Willow's dancing, the maypole dance, the girls jumping through fire, the search of the houses, the procession, and the final burning scene. Indeed, according to Seamus Flannery in a subsequent documentary, director Robin Hardy surprised the cast by suddenly announcing midway through filming that they were making a "musical". Composed, arranged, and recorded by Paul Giovanni, and performed by Magnet (in some versions of the film credited as "Lodestone"), the soundtrack contains 13 folk songs performed by characters in the film. Included are traditional songs, original compositions by Giovanni, and even a nursery rhyme, "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep". "Willow's Song" has been covered or sampled by various rock music bands. It was covered by Sneaker Pimps as "How Do", and is included on their 1996 release Becoming X. "How Do" can be heard in the movie Hostel (2005); the song is incorrectly credited in the end titles as being composed by Sneaker Pimps. Additionally, the band has covered "Gently Johnny" as "Johnny"; it is featured as a B-side on their single "Roll On" (1996). It also was covered by Faith and the Muse on their 2003 album The Burning Season, and The Mock Turtles on their album Turtle Soup. The songs on the soundtrack were not actual cult songs used by pagans. They were composed or arranged by Giovanni from traditional songs. For example, "Corn Riggs", by Scotland's national bard, Robert Burns, accompanies Howie's arrival on Summerisle. The lyrics of this song were taken directly from the Burns song "The Rigs of Barley", but Giovanni used a very different tune. Burns' tune was based on "Corn Riggs",Scots Musical Museum, Volume 1, song 94. Publisher: James Johnson & Co, Edinburgh, 1771http://digital.nls.uk/special-collections-of-printed-music/pageturner.cfm?id=87794929 and altered to match his lyrics.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoszNAGmPuQ The song sung by the cultists of Summerisle at the end of the film, "Sumer Is Icumen In", is a mid-13th-century song about nature in spring. Distribution By the time of the film's completion the studio had been bought by EMI, and British Lion was managed by Michael Deeley. The DVD commentary track states that studio executives suggested a more "upbeat" ending to the film, in which a sudden rain puts the flames of the wicker man out and spares Howie's life, but this suggestion was refused. Hardy subsequently had to remove about 20 minutes of scenes on the mainland, early investigations, and (to Lee's disappointment) some of Lord Summerisle's initial meeting with Howie. Original release The theatrical version was released 16 October 1973 in Britain.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0070917/releaseinfo?ref_=tt_ql_dt_2 It runs 87 minutes. A copy of a finished, 99-minute version was sent to American film producer Roger Corman in Hollywood to make a judgment of how to market the film in the US. Corman recommended an additional 13 minutes be cut from the film. (Corman did not acquire US release rights, and eventually Warner Bros. test-marketed the film in drive-ins.) In Britain, the film was ordered reduced to roughly 87 minutes, with some narrative restructuring, and released as the "B" picture on a double bill with Don't Look Now. Despite Lee's claims that the cuts had adversely affected the film's continuity, he urged local critics to see the film, even going so far as to offer to pay for their seats. First restoration During the mid-1970s, Hardy made inquiries about the film, hoping to restore it to his original vision. Along with Lee and Shaffer, Hardy searched for his original cut, or raw footage. Both of these appeared to have been lost. Cult film director Alex Cox said in his Moviedrome introduction in 1988 that the negative had "ended up in the pylons that support the M4 motorway." Hardy recalled that a copy of the film made prior to Deeley's cuts was sent to Corman, who, it turned out, still had a copy, possibly the only existing print of Hardy's original cut. The US rights had been sold by Warner Bros. to a small firm called Abraxas, managed by film buff Stirling Smith and critic John Alan Simon. Stirling agreed to an American release of a reconstruction by Hardy. Hardy restored the narrative structure, some of the erotic elements which had been excised, and a very brief pre-title segment of Howie on the mainland (appearing at a church with his fiancée). A 96-minute restored version was released in January 1979, again to critical acclaim. US VHS version Strangely, the original 99-minute version was available in the US on VHS home video from Media Home Entertainment (and later Magnum) during the 1980s and 1990s. This video includes additional early scenes set inside Howie's police station which Hardy had left out of the 1979 restoration. Director's cut In 2001, the film's new worldwide rights owners, Canal+, began an effort to release the full-length film. Corman's full-length copy had been lost, but a telecine transfer to 1-inch videotape existed. Missing elements were combined with film elements from the previous versions. (In particular, additional scenes of Howie on the mainland were restored, showing the chaste bachelor to be the object of gossip at his police station, and establishing his rigidly devout posture.) The extended DVD cut was released by Canal+ (with Anchor Bay Entertainment handling US DVD distribution) in this 95-minute hybrid version, considered the longest and closest version to Hardy's original 99-minute version of the film. A two-disc limited edition set was sold with both the shortened theatrical release version and the newly restored extended version, and a retrospective documentary, The Wicker Man Enigma. In 2005, Inside The Wicker Man author Allan Brown revealed he had discovered a series of stills taken on-set during the film's production showing the shooting of a number of sequences from the script that had never been seen before; indeed, it had never been certain that these scenes had actually been filmed. They include a scene in which Howie closes a mainland pub that is open after hours, has an encounter with a prostitute, receives a massage from Willow McGregor, and observes a brutal confrontation between Oak and a villager in The Green Man pub. These images were featured in a revised edition of the book Inside The Wicker Man. Anchor Bay Entertainment released a limited edition wooden box of The Wicker Man. Fifty thousand two-disc sets were made, of which twenty were signed by actors Lee and Woodward, writer Shaffer, producer Snell, and director Hardy. In June 2007, Lee discussed the lost original cut of the film. "I still believe it exists somewhere, in cans with no name. I still believe that. But nobody's ever seen it since, so we couldn't re-cut it, re-edit it, which was what I wanted to do. It would have been ten times as good." ''The Final Cut'' European distributors of the film StudioCanal began a Facebook campaign in 2013 to find missing material, which culminated in the discovery of a 92-minute 35mm print at the Harvard Film Archive. This print had previously been known as the "Middle Version" and was itself assembled from a 35mm print of the original edit Robin Hardy had made in the United Kingdom in 1973, but which was never released. Robin Hardy believes that the original edit will probably never be found, saying, "Sadly, it seems as though this has been lost forever. However, I am delighted that a 1979 Abraxas print has been found as I also put together this cut myself, and it crucially restores the story order to that which I had originally intended." Hardy reported in July 2013Robin Hardy announces results of The Wicker Man appeal - original print found Moviemail website, 22 July 2013. Retrieved 22 July 2013. that Studiocanal intended to restore and release the most complete version possible of the film. Rialto Pictures announced that they were to release the new digital restoration in North American cinemas on 27 September 2013.British cult classic 'The Wicker Man' to be released in theaters LA Times website, 27 August 2013 This new version was also released on DVD on 13 October 2013. It is 91 minutes long, shorter than the director's cut but longer than the theatrical cut, and is known as The Wicker Man: The Final Cut. The Final Cut (UK) Blu-ray (2013) features short documentaries "Burnt Offering: The Cult of the Wicker Man", "Worshipping The Wicker Man", "The Music of The Wicker Man", interviews with director Robin Hardy and actor Christopher Lee, a restoration comparison, and the theatrical trailer. The second disc features both the UK 87-minute theatrical cut and the 95-minute 2013 director's cut, along with an audio commentary on the director's cut and a making-of for the commentary. The third disc is the soundtrack to the film. Reception The Wicker Man initially had moderate success and won first prize in the 1974 Festival of Fantastic Films in Paris, but largely slipped into obscurity. In 1977 the American film magazine Cinefantastique devoted a commemorative issue to the film,"The Wicker Man Issue", Cinefantastique, 1977 (Vol. 6 No. 3). asserting that the film is "the Citizen Kane of horror movies" – an oft-quoted phrase attributed to this issue. British heavy metal band Iron Maiden wrote a song called "The Wicker Man," inspired by the film, for their 2000 album Brave New World. In 2003, the Crichton Campus of the University of Glasgow in Dumfries, Dumfries and Galloway hosted a three-day conference on The Wicker Man.Dr. Benjamin Franks, Lecturer Conferences: The Wicker Man: Readings Rituals and Reactions, July 2003. http://gla.ac.uk; University of Glasgow. Retrieved 2010-05-30. The conference led to two collections of articles about the film. In 2006, The Wicker Man ranked No, 45 on Bravo's 100 Scariest Movie Moments. Decades after its release, the film still receives positive reviews from critics and is considered one of the best films of 1973.Dirks, Tim (2010) The Greatest Films of 1973 filmsite.org; American Movie Channel. Retrieved 2010-05-30.(anonymous) Most Popular Feature Films Released In 1973 imdb.com; Amazon.com. Retrieved 2010-05-30. At the film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, The Wicker Man holds a 90% "Fresh" rating based on 48 reviews, with a weighted average score of 7.8/10 and the site's consensus: "This intelligent horror film is subtle in its thrills and chills, with an ending that is both shocking and truly memorable". In 2008, The Wicker Man was ranked by Empire at No. 485 of The 500 Greatest Movies of All Time. Christopher Lee considered The Wicker Man his best film. Edward Woodward meanwhile has said that The Wicker Man is one of his favourite films and that the character of Howie was the best part he ever played. In addition to Lee's admiration of the final shot of the film (of the collapsing Wicker man), Woodward said that it is the best final shot of any film ever made.Christopher Lee, Edward Woodward, DVD Commentary, December 2001. Studio Canal DVD In his 2010 BBC documentary series A History of Horror, writer and actor Mark Gatiss referred to the film as a prime example of a short-lived subgenre he called "folk horror", grouping it with 1968's Witchfinder General and 1971's The Blood on Satan's Claw. In May 2016, British band Radiohead released the music video for a song named "Burn the Witch", made in stop-motion animation and whose storyline greatly resembles that of The Wicker Man. Related productions ;Novel A novel based on and expanding upon the 1973 film, also titled The Wicker Man, was released in 1978. It was written by Hardy and Shaffer. ;Possible sequel In 1989, Shaffer wrote a thirty-page film script treatment entitled The Loathsome Lambton Worm, a direct sequel to The Wicker Man, for producer Lance Reynolds. It would have been more fantastical in subject matter than the original film, and relied more heavily on special effects. In this continuation of the story, which begins immediately after the ending of the first film, Sergeant Neil Howie is rescued from the burning Wicker Man by a group of police officers from the mainland. Howie sets out to bring Lord Summerisle and his pagan followers to justice, but becomes embroiled in a series of challenges which pit the old gods against his own Christian faith. The script culminates in a climactic battle between Howie and a fire-breathing dragon – the titular Lambton Worm – and ends with a suicidal Howie plunging to his death from a cliff while tied to two large eagles. Shaffer's sequel was never produced, but his treatment, complete with illustrations, was eventually published in the companion book Inside The Wicker Man. Hardy was not asked to direct the sequel, and never read the script, as he did not like the idea of Howie surviving the sacrifice, or the fact that the actors would have aged by twenty to thirty years between the two films. In May 2010, Hardy discussed The Loathsome Lambton Worm. "I know Tony did write that, but I don't think anyone particularly liked it, or it would have been made." ;Remake An American remake of the same name, starring Nicolas Cage and Ellen Burstyn, and directed by Neil LaBute, was released on 1 September 2006. Hardy expressed concern about the remake. After its release, Hardy simply described it as a different film rather than a remake. The remake was a box-office failure and was generally panned and denounced by critics. It has gained a cult following as an unintentional comedy, with several scenes on YouTube boasting Cage brutalising various women throughout and terrorising children, a fan-made comedy trailer of the film, and more. ;Stage production A stage adaptation was announced for the 2009 Edinburgh Festival Fringe,Edinburgh Fringe Programme Launched, STV News, 10 June 2009 and was directed by Andrew Steggall. The production was based on Anthony Shaffer's original The Wicker Man script and David Pinner's novel Ritual. Robin Hardy gave input on the project, and original songs and music from the film were supervised by Gary Carpenter, the original music director.Wicker Man Set for Stage Crossover???, WhatsOnStage.com, 8 February 2008The Motion Group website, March 2008, via archive.org Workshop rehearsals were held at The Drill Hall in London in March 2008,Brian Pendreigh, The Wicker Man and the Showgirl, Scotland on Sunday, 8 March 2008 and a casting call was held in Glasgow in May 2009.Brian Pendreigh, Wicker Man rewoven for the Fringe stage, Daily Mail, 26 May 2009 After three weeks at the Pleasance in Edinburgh in August 2009, the production was to visit the Perth Rep, the Eden Court Theatre in Inverness, and then have a short run at Citizen's Theatre in Glasgow, with hopes for a run in London in 2010.The Wicker Man, The Musical, Wild Hunt blog, 11 June 2009 However, in July 2009 it was announced that the production had been cancelled, three weeks before it had been due to preview.The Wicker Man Facebook page, 10 July 2009 In 2011, the National Theatre of Scotland produced an adaptation of The Wicker Man called An Appointment with the Wicker Man. Written by Greg Hemphill and Donald McCleary, the story involves an amateur theatre company's attempt to stage a Wicker Man musical. ;Spiritual sequel In 2011, a spiritual sequel entitled The Wicker Tree was released. It was directed by Hardy and featured an appearance by Lee. Hardy first published the story as a novel, under the name Cowboys for Christ. First announced in April 2000, filming on the project began on 19 July 2009 according to IMDb. It follows two young American Christian evangelists who travel to Scotland; like Woodward's character in The Wicker Man, the two Americans are virgins who encounter a pagan laird and his followers. Those involved in the production of the film have given conflicting statements regarding the identity of Christopher Lee's character, referred to only as "Old Gentleman" in the credits. Writer–director Robin Hardy has stated that the ambiguity was intentional, but that fans of The Wicker Man will immediately recognise Lee's character as Lord Summerisle. Lee himself has contradicted this, stating that the two are not meant to be the same character, and that The Wicker Tree is not a sequel in any way. ;Possible graphic novel and third film As a former artist, Hardy expressed great interest in the medium of comics, and planned a graphic novel which would retell the story of The Wicker Man, based on his own storyboards for the film. Hardy was in talks with yet unnamed artists to work on the project, as he found it too difficult to make the characters look consistent from one panel to the next. Hardy was working on his next film, The Wrath of the Gods, at the time of his death on July 1, 2016. He intended the graphic novel and the new film to be released at the same time in autumn 2013; however as of autumn 2014 neither had been released, and the film never started production. References ;Notes ;Bibliography * * External links * * * * Information on the 2009 stage adaptation of the film * [http://www.steve-p.org/wm/ Information about the Various Versions of The Wicker Man] * Trunk Records release information * Sight & Sound interview with Robin Hardy about The Wicker Man (from 2013) Category:1973 films Category:1973 horror films Category:1970s mystery films Category:British films Category:British horror films Category:British Lion Films films Category:British mystery films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Dystopian films Category:English-language films Category:Films about religion Category:Films about virginity Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films based on horror novels Category:Films based on thriller novels Category:Films set in country houses Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set on beaches Category:Films set on islands Category:Films shot in Scotland Category:Paganism in Europe Category:Police detective films Category:Religious horror films Category:Sacrifice Category:Scottish films Category:Screenplays by Anthony Shaffer Category:Warner Bros. films